The Plushies Affair
by Nakamura Urashiwaka
Summary: Daisuke see a psychologist who made him made Plushies.The Digidestined playing machmaking for him and Ken.
1. Part.1

The Plushies Affair

**The Plushies Affair**   
  
_by: Urashiwaka (Nakamura Urashiwaka)  
(...) small voice in the author head  
',,,' somebody trough_  
"..." Talk   
  
_Plushies: Same as stuffed animal but that can be some thing else that a animal. Like  
here it Digidestined plushies._   
  
**Disclaimer:** Ok Digimon are not mine. But the plushies are! UNDERSTAND. You will not get  
my plushies get that in you're head folk I will never surrender the plushies._(small voice in my  
head: Ok sorry for be crazy)_   
  
**Warning:** Yaoi Yaoi Yaoi...Shounen ai Shounen ai.. Do you get it?   
  
Oi and the plushies are still mine  
***********************************************************************   
  
_'C'kuso. Why do they do that to me. I haven't any problem. Why do they care anyway  
they never there.'_ "Itai" Daisuke just pick is finger with one of the silver needle is parents  
have buy for him.   
  
"What was that? Is that you Daisuke? You pick yourself again?"   
  
"Shut up June."_ 'I can't believe I'm actually doing this' (Me either '_', I tell you I was  
crazy)_   
  
"What? Still angry at mom and dad for make you see that psychologist guy, I don't blame  
them."   
  
"Me I'm, cause I wouldn't have to do this if they don't make me see him."_ 'If somebody  
learn about this it my dead act,...gasp...'_   
  
June take is suborn brother in her harm. "Come on Daisuke, it just plushies a lot of people  
have plushies you know"   
  
"Yeah! Lot of girls have plushies"_(Child boy too '_' And I still have plushies. And if you  
tell me I'm bad boy them Kaiser plushie will kill you. Naa...)_   
  
"Boy too Dai-chan, and noting of this will have happen if you were not that bad at school.  
Aren't they?"   
  
"Yeah sure, Thank to remember how much I'm a Idiot June"   
  
"What was that, you're not a idiot Daisuke, You're my little suborn and hyperactive  
brother.If you're not skilled at school doesn't make you a idiot and I think that kid Ken  
think the same cause I don't see why else a boy genius will be around you."   
  
"Really...?"said Daisuke full of hope.   
  
"Hai, unless you expecting some think more..."   
  
Daisuke blushed and whisper: "ShutupJune" _(translation: Shut up June ^^)_   
  
_'Poor Daisuke you could denial all you want, You can hide from me that you have a  
crush. I take care of you since you're a child.' (Yeah in this story June is more like  
Daisuke mother cause is parents are not often there)_  
"Let me see that..."   
  
"NoIonlyfinishone!" _(translation: No, I only finish one.)_   
  
"Ma... Ma... don't be so shy Daisuke show me the plushie you made."   
  
Daisuke handle a small Ken plushie_(My other counter part say: It mine don't touch the  
plushies)_   
  
"Wow, really nice, I should agree with mom and dad this psychologist sure have is way to  
find you're talent."   
  
"Whatthatsupposetomean?" Daisuke is like a tomato know_(Translation: What that  
suppose to mean?)_   
  
"Demo...I through you wanted to make Kari first. Cause he said on the paper you should  
make you're favorite person first."   
  
"..."_'I know baka but I couldn't make Kari she out with TK and she not the most  
important...'_   
  
"Daisuke?" _'You sold yourself Dai-chan it no more a secrets.'_   
  
"I'm kind of angry with Kari write know." _'ouf...that should close is mouth'_   
  
"Really? Because she go out with TK. You know it was like that before why do you care  
know"_(Now I think she know everything about Daisuke except for the Digitalworld)_   
  
"Do you ever shut up?"   
  
"No! I think denial is not the solution in you're case."   
  
"Mmm...I do not denial my crush for Kari!"_ 'Only my crush on Ken'_   
  
"I'm not talking about Kari. You know she tell me about you're little discussion."   
  
"No...She didn't.. shit she promise!"   
  
"Clam down, well I will let you at you're plushies you got plenty of it to do"  
_'I think the psychologist going to be surprise went he see how much people Daisuke  
consider is friend and I'm not including the stuffed blue talking animal he call a  
Digimon.'_   
  
***********************************************************************   
  
_'Why did she tell that to June...'_   
  
*flashback*   
  
"Daisuke!" Kari was running towards Daisuke who was walking home after that busy day  
of work in the Digital world the day Ken first show himself again in the Digital world  
_(good Ken)_.Tk was not with her or neither of the other Digidestined.   
  
"K-Kari...Tk not with you?"   
  
"No is not so you don't have to act all weird."   
  
"All weird?...I do not act weird..." Daisuke kick himself mentally   
  
"Listen Daisuke I know you have a hard time. But why are doing this."   
  
"Doing what Kari?...Did I do something bad...Did I..."   
  
"No no you don't I mean, why do you try to flirt with me? Not that I think you're a liar  
Daisuke but you really not sincere in it. And you only really do it when Tk around. Do he  
and you have some kind of fight cause you know Daisuke I don't like that way you acting.  
You could be really nice some thing but you always screw it up."   
  
"..."Tear silently fall down his cheek not that he liked Kari the why he try, the way he  
should like her.   
  
"You're right Kari, I always screw up every thing I shouldn't be paired with you guys! I  
CAN'T DO SOMETHING RIGHT! Itai"   
  
Kari have slap Daisuke.   
  
"Listen that not what I say why are you always putting all this shit on you're back. You  
may think we do not notice it Daisuke but we all know that you're not that happy self  
centric person that you want to look like."   
  
"Na-Nani?" _'She right I should tell her it suppose to be more simple went you tell think  
right?'_   
  
"Listen I will not tell anybody but please you should tell me"   
  
"I know, gomen nasais, IdonotreallyhaveacrushonyoukaributIdolikeyou!" _(translation: I  
do not really have a crush on you Kari but I do like you!")_   
  
Kari smile" I know, baka, Tell me why you doing this."   
  
"Because, see there a lot of reason."   
  
"I listen!"   
  
"Well first I do not like the way TE ...no TK act. It like if he know every think and he act  
if he practically own you."   
  
Kari smile grown larger _'I know it was something about TK'_   
  
"I just wanted to make he fall on earth and some kind of make him care more for you"   
  
_'That have work Daisuke!'_   
  
"And..."   
  
"And?"   
  
"Never mind!" _' I can't tell her that...I can't...'_   
  
"You can tell me every think Daisuke. Don't worry I won't judge you."   
  
"It like a denial!"   
  
"Mmm? Denial?"   
  
"Yeah Ikindoffhaveacrushonsomeone!" _(translation: I kind off have a crush on  
someone!)_   
  
"Oh! Really! That nice Daisuke_( Kari mach maker. hahahaha. Dead off laughs)_ Who is  
it? Is it Yolei!" _'Must be that, if not he go the other way, I'm sure it a active digidestined  
cause the denial will have no point if not'_   
  
"No it not Yolei!"   
  
"So you go the other way. Not Taichi I expect!"   
  
"No,... it Ken."_( That will be funny if you put TK here cause Kari will fall unconscious  
Naaa I hate Daikeru anyway)_   
  
_'My, how I could I mist it, It was obvious since the begin they start to fight to each other.  
But you will be happy Daisuke the one you love have also a crush on you'__(Yeah since the  
Kaiser only care about Daisuke and not the other Digidestined must of the time)_   
  
"Wonderful, I should have see it."   
  
"You're not shocked?"   
  
"Not at all, if I was Tachi would kill me."   
  
"Eh?"   
  
"Oh don't you know he go out with Matt." _(Taito4ever ^^ ok maybe not but it cute)_   
  
"Cool! Now I just like to see June face when she found out."   
  
"Don't tell her! I wasn't suppose to tell you that."   
  
"Don't worry I will let her find by her own self .I have to go know see ya and Thank Kari."   
  
"No Problem. Take care"   
  
*end flash back*  
***********************************************************************   
  
It was suppose to be short But I think it will take 2 or 3 more chapter.  
If you wonder why it look that much crazy it what the heat do to me it like 40 C out here I  
hate heat. Any way please review. I but I tell ya don't flame cause you will get flame of  
flame back I kind of in it these day.   
  
OI AND THE PLUSHIES ARE MINE!HA HA HA HA _(I think I should go see a  
psychologist too)_


	2. Part.2

The Plushies Affair Part.2

**The Plushies Affair Part. 2**   
  
_by: Urashiwaka (Nakamura Urashiwaka)_   
  
**Disclaimer:** All Right. DON'T TOUCH THE PLUSHIES FOLKS!Any way mmm Digimon  
not mine...only the plushies are...mmmm...so Fox or who ever own Digimon don't sue me  
cause...I WILL NEVER SURENDER THE PLUSHIES!(Oh boy I really need a psychologist!  
Know one?^g^)   
  
**Warning:** Kensuke...Daiken...Yaoi ...shounen ai...sick minded author...mmmm...I think it all.   
  
Oi don't touch the Ken plushie,...no not the Daisuke one else...I SAY DON'T TOUCH THE  
PLUSHIES!  
***********************************************************************   
  
_'A little more and the Mimi's plushie is over.There!'_ Daisuke just get over with is last plushies  
he have do a plushies that look like every digidestined._(There so cute!)_   
  
_'Wow didn't think I was going to made it. Let see I made, Ken, Kari, Yolei, Cody, TK,  
Tai, Matt, Sora, Joe, Izzy and Mimi (did I forget someone except the americain kid) They  
all there.'_   
  
"Guess I made all the homework he ask me, and someday before I see him again. That a  
miracle."   
  
"What a miracle, that you're so cool?"said little chibimon who looking weirdly at plushies.   
  
"Hey, why do you look at the plushies like if they going to eat you?"   
  
"Not fair. You give them more attention them me!"   
  
"Huh? You're jalous?You have no raison to be jalous none of these could do a single think that  
you do."   
  
Chibimon lauch happyly and Daisuke give him a big hug _(KAWAI euh not hawai I mean  
kawai cute)_   
  
"Daisuke?I'm hungry!"   
  
"Yeah mmm...I guess we could have a snack...what do you want?"   
  
"FOOD"Daisuke start to lauch.   
  
"That a beginning, what about cake?"   
  
"With soda?"   
  
"Yeah with soda!So want some?"   
  
"Yes!Cake!Cake!"   
  
_'Guess food make him happy. You're lucky one chibimon.'_   
  
"Is something wrong?"   
  
"No let eat cake!"_'This little one know ecxactly what I feel it no use to lie.'_  
***********************************************************************   
  
"Were Daisuke again?"said yolei _(poor poromon he have to live with her! X_X)_   
  
"Clam down Yolei, we already tell you that Daisuke will always be a little late. You can't try to  
change him. That what he are."said Cody   
  
"As long that it not 3 hours late"anwswe Yolei   
  
"It only 3 minute actually."said Kari   
  
"And Ken not there to you must let him time to come here."said Taichi  
_'That the best wait to make her wait big brother how did you know?'_   
  
"Oh yeah"   
  
"Sorry guy I'm late."say Daisuke entering the computer room.   
  
"Finally you're here!What take you so long?"said Yolei   
  
"Well...euh...."   
  
"You can at less give us a reason!"   
  
"Stop hell at him, Yolei!"said Chibimon"He was packting...mmmggfff..."  
Daisuke stop the little Digimon putting a hand on Chibimon mouth.   
  
"I was packting my school bag!."   
  
"Mmm???That take you that long to pack you're school bag.I trough we have no home work  
today."said Yolei.   
  
_'Shut up Yolei. I just can't let them see the plushies why do I have to do that?'_   
  
"Something suppusion. It ratter a big bag for someone who have no homework.Mind let us  
see?"but before Daisuke have answer Yamato open the bag.   
  
"Hey don't..."   
  
"What the?..."   
  
Daisuke was more them red know he have to find some excuse.   
  
"What?What do he have Matt?"said Yolei   
  
Matt take the Ken plushie out and show it at the other.   
  
"How cute said Kari.Have you made it?"said Kari   
  
"y-yes..."   
  
"Hey they have one look like you!" said Matt getting out a Kari plushie.   
  
"Ha ha, it so cute it look just like you."said TK   
  
"Did you made one like me?"said Yolei   
  
"yeahImadeeverydigidestinedplushie."_(translation: Yeah I made every Digidestined Plushie.)_   
  
"Kawai, get them all out Matt."said Sora   
  
So do Matt.To Daisuke greatest depleasure. He get out Yolei plushie. Who look at it amazed  
that the plushie look actually like her. Them it Cody turn. Who really look like thankfull that  
Daisuke not forget him.Then Matt pass Tai the plushie representing Yamato and Tai say  
something about if Daisuke want to made one for him.And Daisuke whisper a shutup and every  
one start to laugh.By the Time Ken arrive looking at the scene.   
  
"Huh?May I know what happen?"   
  
That cause more laugh.  
"Ken Hi!"said Kari  
"Daisuke made plushies of us look at you're."said TK handing the Ken plushie to him.A small  
smile appear on Ken lip not unocited by Kari and TK._(TK is on the machtmaker Team now^^)_   
  
"Kawai!"said Ken  
"May I see it"say wornmon  
Ken show the plushie to wornmon and take a look at Daisuke who seem really near to fait.   
  
"Hun TK there you're."said Matt.Them Taichi plushie who come out.And Matt say something  
about not fair and that he wanted one.That bring more laugh. Them Sora and Mimi plushie  
come out and they see that Mimi sure will like to be here see her plushie.Them Joe and Izzy  
plushies at Izzy plushie Daisuke have made a small Computer.That make laugh everyone. Taichi  
say something about Izzy never be able to seperated of his computer even in plushie.   
  
"That all. There really cute! You really made these?."said Matt   
  
"Hai..."   
  
"Why have you made these.Not that it wrong they really cute!"said Kari.and them she whisper  
"Will you make me TK one?"   
  
"Wellmyparentmakemesee..."  
"Talk for we understand, there noting to be shy about."   
  
"I say my parent make me see a psychologist and that was one of his homework he gave me."   
  
"Oh really, is it a child psychologist?What is name?"said Joe   
  
"Why do you need a psychologist for?"ask innocently Cody   
  
"Well it because my parent find I fell to much at school. Is name is Kimonito Shigeru"_(Don't ask  
I couldn't find a name easyly)  
***********************************************************************   
  
Well it all for this chapter and the part were Ken and Daisuke will Kiss each other is on the next  
chapter that I will write soon.Ja ne ! _


	3. Part.3

The Plushies Affair Part.3

_The Plushies Affair Part 3   
  
By: Urashiwaka (Nakamura Urashiwaka)_   
  
**Disclaimer:** Hey do you know who really own Digimon? Anyway it not me.   
  
**Warning:** YAOI, you know what I mean. Shounen Ai and all this that mean boy x boy  
love so if you don't like don't read it BAKA!   
  
Oi I **have** to say it once again. THE PLUSHIES ARE MINE   
  
***********************************************************************   
  
*flash back*   
  
A little before the Digidestined old and new were meeting without Daisuke and Ken.   
  
"Now I tell you what happen! I told also June about it. And she tell me about Daisuke  
problem and that he see a psychologist." said Kari   
  
"Euh... you means a psychologist like for when you got brain disease." said Yolei   
  
"No! Yolei a psychologist is for every one who got problem in life." said TK   
  
"I was just asking! I didn't say Daisuke was sick minded."   
  
"Demo did Ken have a crush on Daisuke too." say Joe   
  
"Well we can suppose it by the way he was acting as the Kaiser" said Cody   
  
"Co-Cody we can't tell like that! Love is more complex." said Sora   
  
"We don't really need the Kaiser to be remembered, just Ken act like he like a lot Daisuke  
and more then friend I mean." said Kari   
  
"Well only wormmon could tell us but he don't really assessable for us to tell." said TK   
  
"We could! You just have to keep Ken, Daisuke and Veemon busy. While we ask him!"  
said Gatomon   
  
"Hey it true ! Us Digimon could help." said Tai   
  
"Of course we do but why Veemon, Gatomon." said Patamon   
  
"Because is a loud mouth, if we tell him even if he don't want to tell Daisuke he will do tell  
him."   
  
Every Digimon nod but the Digidestined sweardrop.   
  
"So every one is in. "said Yolei   
  
"Yeah!"  
_(I can't believe that know the whole Digidestined are in the matchmaking team waw.)_   
  
*end flashback*   
  
"Gatomon..."whisper Kari "Know it the time..."   
  
Gatomon nod and go walk near wormmon._(operation Ken feeling begin know.)_ Izzy start  
a conversation on computer with Ken. While Tai and Matt try to distract Daisuke by  
talking of soccer and thing like that . Veemon come in the conversation just saying all the  
time how great Daisuke was.   
  
"Wormmon we need to ask you something." Whisper Gatomon  
_(The whole conversation is in whisper know)_   
  
Wormmon: "What is it Gatomon? Why do you whisper?"   
  
Gatomon : "I don't want Ken or Daisuke to hear you will understand."   
  
Patamon: "Don't worry, it noting bad!"   
  
Gatomon: "We want to know how Ken feel about Daisuke?"   
  
Wormmon eyes grow wide.   
  
Patamon: "Well it because you see, Kari have succeed to make Daisuke confess to her that  
he..."   
  
Wormmon: "Loved Ken?"   
  
Gatomon: "Hai! Wormmon..."   
  
Wormmon: "Ken do love Daisuke too."   
  
Patamon: "Really? That great!"   
  
Wormmon: "Not really! If they don't hook...You should see Ken at night he is so lovesick."   
  
Gatomon: "That why we want to do something. Demo know that we know the person  
concerned feel the same way..."   
  
Patamon: "We could do something."   
  
Gatomon run to Kari for tell the good new.   
  
"He do!"  
***********************************************************************   
  
Oh ah this is going to be more long that I think it was going too._ (Hey it was suppose to  
be one short one, after that you decide to do 2 or 3 chapter and know it what 10 chapter  
story????)_  
Oi Oi claim down. not that long.  
***********************************************************************   
  
"Sorry guys I have to go, I'm already late."   
  
"Bye Daisuke." said Ken.   
  
"Bye Ken, Bye Guys."   
  
All: "Bye."   
  
"We going too, my mom going to get worried for me." said Ken   
  
All: "Bye"   
  
_'Wow is it just me or every one is acting weird. Maybe it me. I haven't be completely  
myself.'_   
  
"Is something matter Ken. Oh...You're still thinking of..."   
  
"Not in public wormmon."   
  
"Soo...."said Yolei   
  
"Did he?" said Sora   
  
"He said...."said Patamon   
  
"That Ken love Daisuke too." said Gatomon  
***********************************************************************   
  
Daisuke's Plushie: "Hey the chapter isn't already finish?"  
Yes it is gomen Dai-chan  
Ken's Plushie: "Promised That I'll Kiss Dai-chan in this but I do not"  
Dai: "Yeah! You liar."  
Gomen Nasais, Gomen Nasais. I was sure but that not taking that way. I promise you will  
do it before the end. If not what the purpose of this._(Talking Plushies know...mmmm...I  
should really see a psychologist)_


	4. Part.4

The Plushies Affair Part.4

_The Plushies Affair Part.4   
  
By: Urashiwaka (Nakamura Urashiwaka)_   
  
**Disclaimer:** Ken's plushie is **mine**, Daisuke's plushie is also **mine**! In fact all the plushies are  
**mine** but Digimon is not **mine**. Oh well I just going to cry on Tai and Matt plushies.   
  
**Warning:**_ (cough...cough)_You about to read a story made by a sick minded autor that contain  
a **lot** of shounen ai.   
  
Daisuke's Plushie: ...What that song Ken-chan?  
Ken's Plushie: It Cats on Mars from Cowboy Bebop.  
Daisuke's Plushie: Oi that the name...Well Ura-sama listen to that song while writing.  
Well what Daisuke's plushie trying to say is that I listen to this weird song and that why the story  
may be a little weird too_(The story is already weird, That may only bring it back on the  
right track. Hey weren't we suppose to see a psychologist too????)_  
I have no money! ^^ _(Never mind)_   
  
***********************************************************************   
  
_(The other person with Daisuke is the psychologist. I Believe we named it Kimonito  
Shigeru)_  
"Motimiya Daisuke?"   
  
"Yes! Sorry I'm late I have a meeting with my friends and..."   
  
"You're not late!"   
  
"hum?? Really? Well guess I run more fast that I believe."   
  
"Did you have made what I ask you?"   
  
"YES! I want to say that I really get a hard time to made it!"   
  
"Can I see it?"   
  
"h-hai!" Daisuke blush and get out the plushies. Dr. Kimonito look carefully at each of them  
while Daisuke place them on the desk.   
  
"There a lot of them!"   
  
"H-hai! They're all digidestined like me! You know the club I talk you about!"   
  
"Yes. They're really beautiful! Mind tell me they're name! By order you made it of course."   
  
"Hai!This is Ken.He my... best friend...you surely heard of him is the boy genius Ken  
Ichijoushi."   
  
"Yes I heard of him. This is really unusual to have him as best friend he's a little depress to I  
think."   
  
"Well he go a lot better since he's with us. This is Kari, this was the girl chasing after..."   
  
"Was?"   
  
"Yeah she go out with TK. This is Kari's brother Tai!"   
  
"He have the same goggle as you."   
  
"It because he gave it too me. He was the leader of the digidestined before."   
  
"before?"   
  
"It me know! Well this is Yolei, she really a great friend went she not mad, running after guy or  
cleaning her glasses. This is Cody! He is quite a smart child in fact more them me and he's  
younger."   
  
"Really? That cute he's also a digidestined?"   
  
"Hai! And this is Matt! He got a band were he sing. Oh and he's Tai boyfriend."   
  
"Gay?"   
  
"Yeah! Got something against it?"   
  
"Not at all! Do you."   
  
"NO!"   
  
"Continue..."   
  
"This is Izzy. He's a computer genius. There Joe he studying to be doctor I think."   
  
"Kido Joe? I meet him in a conference I was giving."   
  
"Really? That cool. This is Sora, She cool but I know her little not like the other. And this is  
Mimi she in America actually."   
  
"Aa. You didn't present me the blonde one over there."   
  
"This one? It TK I forgot I made it after Kari well I know I will like to be friend with him but..."   
  
"But..."   
  
"Well he was treating Kari like shit! Well not exactly but I wanted him to be more careful about her  
and I think that work but he's not really liked me since I pretend to try steel his girlfriend."   
  
"Kari?"   
  
"Hai!"   
  
"About those two! Tai and Matt. That doesn't bother you but you got a pretty strong reaction.  
Did there something you want to say about it."   
  
"I have noting against them I like them a lot! And special together."   
  
"And about Ken?"   
  
"..."   
  
"Experience tell me that it not for noting that you made him first."   
  
"Experience is right. I like Ken a little more them I should."  
_'What the...Hey I'm not supposed to say that to HIM...Oi he will find out anyway so why  
do I care.'_   
  
"Aa. So you have a crush on you're friend but don't know how to tell him and don't want to  
take the chance too lose is friendship. I'm right?"   
  
"H-hai. But it not like if he were this way!"   
  
"Mmm? What make you thing that?"   
  
"Well it already quite special situation. In fact it someone who could have billion of friend but of  
all people he choose a idiot like me too be is best friend and..."   
  
"And?"   
  
"In fact, I'm is only real friend. The other accept him but it not like if he want too. Is kind of  
distant with them. I'm the only one who have see him laugh. Well this is because I always do  
those stupid thing just to hear him laugh all the time."   
  
"Isn't that a encouragement?"   
  
"Maybe but I'm so stupid. It will not be a good mach"_(NO DAI-CHAN YOU'RE NOT  
STUPID)_   
  
"I not of this opinion. I think You should risk it. Sincerely if you're relation is so special it maybe  
he want some thing more too. But you will never know if you not try."   
  
"You think so...I have a chance?"   
  
"Why not? Anyway if something go wrong don't stay alone with it. You have quite a over  
worried sister use it!"   
  
"Hai! June really annoying something went she worry like that."   
  
"That because she love you. Well Today you're homework will be easy one."   
  
"Really?"   
  
"I want you to draw. All you're friend you made here in some action you like they do. Take  
particular attention to Ken one, make more them one if you have too."   
  
"Yes sir."  
***********************************************************************   
  
Ken's Plushie: I WANT TO KISS DAISUKE! URA-SAMA WHY DIDN'T I KISS HIM  
YET.  
Oi...Euhh well I...  
_(This is going to be ugly)_  
Daisuke's Plushie: You said it  
Ken's Plushie: Well....  
You can't kiss him yet you haven't confess you're love.  
Ken's Plushie: Yeah but why didn't it yet? hum?  
Well...Bla Bla Bla   
  
Tai's Plushie: Well I think they are too busy to say it but...  
Matt's Plushie: This is the end of the Chapter   
  
All the Plushies_(except Ken who yelling at us and Daisuke who try to claim him down.)_:  
See you next chapter. 


End file.
